


Taking Control

by flawedamythyst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Xander glared at the vampire in his basement, wondering why he had to be there, why he had to be so damn annoying, and why Xander hadn't already staked the bastard.





	

Xander glared at the vampire in his basement, wondering why he had to be there, why he had to be so damn annoying, and why Xander hadn't already staked the bastard. God, he hated him so much, with his smug, cooler-than-thou attitude, his distractingly tight jeans, and his snipey little comments at Xander's expense.

 _Wait, what was that about his jeans?_ Xander could feel his eyes fixing on Spike's crotch as his mind spun, and he looked quickly away, concentrating hard on his dinner instead, which was slowly rotating in the microwave.

Too late, though, Spike was standing up and coming over, grinning as if he knew all of Xander's slightly grubby secrets, like which drawer he kept the porn in, and why exactly it was he always spent twice as long in the shower after a patrol he shared with Spike. He stopped disturbingly close to Xander, still regarding him as if he was a steak on legs, which, technically, he supposed he was. Xander twitched at the proximity, but didn't say anything, determined not to let Spike get him all riled up again.

"You know, pet," said Spike, "I may not know much about modern technology, but I'm pretty sure the microwave doesn't need to have you staring at it like that."

"I'm hungry," said Xander, defensively. "Besides, beats looking at you."

He could feel Spike's grin broaden like a predator's, and he moved even closer. "You sure about that, luv?" he said. Xander clenched his jaw and tried very hard to ignore the hot blood rushing through him.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Go away, Spike."

"Oh, you don't mean that," said Spike confidently, pressing closer, and Xander broke, taking a tiny step away from him only to discover that the counter was in the way of his escape, digging into his back.

"Go away," he said again, but he sounded less firm, and his voice wavered slightly.

Spike ignored him and put his hands on to the counter, trapping Xander between his arms. "I can hear your heart speeding up," he said. "Makes me want to just rip into you."

Xander shivered at the words and wondered how he was going to get out of this without looking like a complete idiot. Even knowing about the chip, having a master vampire pressed so close to him, so confident and in control, was giving him the major wiggins, and also turning him on way more than he wanted to admit even to himself.

Suddenly, he got pissed off with it. If he let Spike poke all his buttons like this, he'd keep doing it, using it to wind Xander up again and again, playing with him in the only way he could. Xander narrowed his eyes. Fuck that, it was bad enough living with the bleached bastard without giving him free ammunition. Time to take back control.

Unfortunately, being trapped by Spike against the counter left him with precious few choices. He couldn't escape, and he didn't want to actually hurt Spike - it seemed too easy while he was chipped, and beating up someone who couldn't fight back made him feel uncomfortably like his father. Spike moved even closer, and Xander lost his mind. It was the only explanation for why he pressed his mouth against Spike's, taking him up on his unspoken offer and calling his bluff.

Xander was surprised by how soft the vampire's lips were, and how warm they were - not as warm as a human's, but luke-warm, room temperature rather than the cold, corpse-like touch he was expecting. Spike didn't move for a moment, and Xander realised with satisfaction that he'd caught him by surprise. Maybe this would get the fangless wonder to leave him alone and stop taunting him with his smirks, his hot gazes when Xander was changing, and the way his t-shirt clung tightly to his chest.

Then Spike relaxed slightly, opening his mouth and taking sudden, urgent control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Xander's mouth with fierce desire and doing things with it that made Xander suddenly flush hot. He clung to Spike's arms, letting the vampire do whatever he wanted, kissing back as hard as he could, letting his mind blank out and his common sense drown beneath the weight of Spike's urgent passion and the press of his body against Xander's.

Then the microwave dinged behind them, and Spike suddenly pulled back and stepped away, staring at Xander with wide, blue eyes, before swearing coarsely and disappearing, rushing out of the basement door and into the night as if evil, mucus-covered demons were after him. Xander sagged back against the counter and took several long, deep breaths.

 _What the fuck was that?_ he thought, dazed, touching his lips gently with the tips of his fingers. His brain had no answers for him, so he turned around and opened the microwave instead, deciding to repress the incident as something that had never happened.


End file.
